Phase I of this Fast-Track grant will successfully demonstrate a Mini-Mixed-Flow pump concept for a permanently implantable, extremely small right ventricular assist device (RVAD). The goal of Phase II is to develop and demonstrate a product prototype. The prototype pump design will be optimized, based on Phase I experience, and a custom motor controller will be designed and fabricated. The system will be bench tested for performance, hemolysis, and long-term endurance. A series of RVAD demonstration tests in calves will be performed. A Bi-VAD system will also be created and bench tested; this Bi-VAD will combine the RVAD with a MagScrew VAD and the supporting components of a MagScrew TAH. As a result of the proposed effort, a fully implantable RVAD will become available for integration into a Bi-VAD system. This will provide an effective treatment modality for the 10,000 to 20,000 patients per year who are estimated to need bi-ventricular assistance.